


Power Play

by wonderminterplus



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: Black Hat has always been the most powerful thing in the room. But there's always someone better. Handling this new knowledge is among many things Black Hat has to fight.His minions shouldn't had to be one of them.





	1. Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just the build up really for the first chapter. The smut is coming folks.

Dr. Flug woke up with a jolt. His mind scrambled to recall everything that had happened before waking. He knew that he had been in some form of danger before his blacked out state.

Why for the life of him could he not remember what?

Right now he had other things to try and figure out. A quick look around revealed he was in surroundings he did not know. It was a dimly lit room, the walls covered with deep blue velvet. There was a glitter to the fabric, and for some reason Flug couldn’t help but think of the ocean.

There was a hypnotic quality to it. And he had to struggle to pull his attention away from them.

That was when he figured out he was currently strapped down to reclining, metal chair. Now he was very close to freaking out.

“Not good.” He said to himself, beginning to struggle with the straps.

 

“You’re awake!”

Flug looked to his left. Demencia was there, in a set up the very same as his. Her eyes had a wild look to them. One of a trapped animals. The look alone pained Flug, knowing just how much Demencia hated being cornered.

“Where are we?” Flug asked.

“I don’t know. I thought you would know.” Demencia said.

“Why would I know?” Flug snapped.

Demencia would had shrugged if she could.

“Well, you know so much I just thought you might know this.” Demencia said.

“Oh. Well, as nice as it is you have that much confidence in my intelligence, I don’t know where we are. Or why we’re here.” Flug said.

“Damn. Would have been nice to have some answers.” Demencia grumbled.

“I can only imagine we’ll get those answers soon. Probably not ones we’ll like.” Flug said softly.

Time passed. It was hard to tell how long exactly. At some point Demencia attempted to reach one of her wrist straps with her mouth so she could gnaw on it. That idea was currently not even close to working and did not look like it would anytime soon.

Not that Flug had any better ideas. All he could do was pull at his bonds. No amount of pulling would loosen them. He gave up his struggles and sat there to wait for the eventual encounter with their captor.

It wasn’t that long a wait. The door to the room opened smoothly and without much of a sound. It was enough to grab Flugs and Demencias attention. The tapping of dress shoes filled the room as their captor entered.

It wasn’t human. That much was clear. It’s form was just too off to be human. It’s skin was a ugly bruised purple color and had a sheen to it that suggested it was oily to the touch. Long fingers with one joint too many. But it was the face that just screamed how inhuman this thing was.

It had face tentacles. Long, stringy looking things that squirmed without effort. In the center of his head was a huge, single green eye.

That eye now was focused on Flug and Demencia.

All this was dressed in fashion similar to what Black Hat would wear, though in a brown color and without the hat.

“Wide awake then? Good. We can get to business then.” the being said in a pleasant, almost hypnotic voice.

Flug had to blink a bit. Something about the beings voice was making the space behind his eyes hurt just a bit. He wondered if he should worry about that.

“And you are?” Flug asked.

“Besides ugly he means.” Demencia added in.

The being stepped closer to his captive. There was no way of knowing if the being had a mouth under those tentacles. If he had one though, he was probably smiling.

“I am called Nemo Krakkarius.” he said, not even sounding the least bit offended despite Demencias insult. “Not my actual name. Just one of the many names i’ve picked up. I could name you a list that would take days to finish. Strife, Old One-”

“Just one name will do actually.” Flug interrupted, afraid the being actually would try to list all his names. Though he did doubt it actually be days to tell them all.

Nemo just shrugged, as if this was their loss.

“What do you want from us?” Demencia asked.

Nemo glanced in Demencia’s direction.

“To the point I see. Fair enough. What I want is simply this. You’re both going to help me take your boss down.”

“No way!” Demencia snarled.

“I’m with her. If you think we’re actually going to betray Black Hat you’re… you’re just pretty stupid!” Flug said.

“You’re not going to have a choice in it actually. Don’t worry. The brainwashing process won’t hurt at all.” Nemo said.

“What?” Flug just about squeaked out. 

Demencias reply to this was a vicious snarl. Nemo seemed to think this was funny, given the light chuckle that escaped his throat. Now he was coming closer, and Flug realised he was to be the first target here.

“What makes you think we could even do anything to Black Hat even if we were under your control?” Flug said, trying so hard to not stammer over his words. 

Nemo was next to Flug now, standing near his head. 

“Don’t you worry. Some basic corruption will give you enough power to handle him. Will take a year off your life but what's that compared for the use of powers?” Nemo said.

“What!” Flug cried.

He didn’t have time to ask more about it. Suddenly Nemo was leaning in front of his face. His face tentacles were squirming under the paper bag, some gripping his chin and others crawling up the side of his face.

In some numb hysteria Flug remembered being thankful that Nemo actually respected not taking his paper bag off.

Flug heard Demencia shouting at Nemo, Threatening him, telling him to stop. They were actually quite colorful threats that Flug was certain she had picked up from Black hat.

Then there was pain. Incredible pain and for a moment Flug was sure he was no longer in his body. He certainly should not have been seeing stars… so many stars.

There was a green shimmer to the sight, as if he was looking at those stars from the depths of the ocean.

One by one the stars went out.

Then darkness and silence.


	2. New Sensation

Black Hat was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed.

What good were hired minions if they weren’t going to be there when he wanted them to be? 

Black Hat attempted to call Flugs cell phone number again. Something he was livid that he had to even stoop to. He knew how to use modern technology but he angry still that he had to use it.

“There had better be a damn good reason why you’re not here and not responding to my calls. Or I swear you will know absolute-” Black Hat started to rant into the phone, getting the message box again.

Flug stepped through the door then. No apologies, no sign of any sort of hurrying. That alone only served to raise Black Hat’s anger level.

“Where have you been?” Black Hat snapped as he put the phone away. “The stream was suppose to go live hours ago!”

Flug didn’t answer. He didn’t even flinch at Black Hat’s raised voice. Black Hat would had thought that strange if he were not so angry right then.

“I asked you a question.” Black Hat snarled.

Flug just stared at Black Hat with a blank expression. It was actually unnerving. Though Black Hat was not about to voice that thought. Instead he headed straight to expression realiable anger.

“Answer me damn you!”

Black Hat lifted a hand in a threatening manner. A normal movement really. And one that should had a normal reaction from Flug. But Flug did not cower. Instead he snatched at Black Hat’s arm, catching him by the wrist in a tight grip.

Black Hat was too shocked to respond to this at first. And his first thought when he broke out of his shock was something was terribly wrong.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing but if you think that I’m just going to ignore this show of disrespect you’re wrong.” Black Hat shouted.

He pulled to free his wrist. That was suppose to easy. But Flug was still holding on. How had Flugs grip become so strong? Breaking free should had been simple.

Flugs grip got tighter. Enough that it was starting to hurt.

“Flug! I’m warning you!” Black Hat snarled, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

He didn’t voice that he didn’t want to actually hurt Flug. As pissed as he was by this utter disrespect, he didn’t want to hurt him. 

An inopportune time to admit that to himself.

Still he raised his other hand to swat at Flug enough to get him to let go.

Flug responded by slamming Black Hat up against the wall and holding him there.

“How are you doing this?” Black hat asked.

Flug didn’t answer. Instead he pulled back his other fist back and swung at Black Hat’s face. Black Hat kicked out, catching Flug in one of the knees. It was enough to throw Flug’s punch off enough that it only glanced Black Hat’s shoulder. It also gave him the wiggle room he needed to free himself from Flugs grip.

Now free Black hat turned to face Flug again. He would have to do something more dire than a simple kick or punch, given the way Flug had been holding him in his grip so easily.

His fingers elongated into claws then, and he was trying to figure out what would be the best way to end this fight quickly and without killing Flug when pain erupted in his skull. Enough that he staggered back, holding the sides of his head.

It took him a moment and a torturously painful turn of his his head to spot Demencia, standing not far away and staring at him.

Was Demencia doing this? That didn’t make sense. He knew full well she didn’t have this kind of abilities. But then, Flug wasn’t super strong either.

Black Hat attempted to move away from her in staggered steps. But she kept coming towards him. No emotion on her face.

Like Flug.

He didn’t want to hurt her either. But it felt like his head was splitting. And he needed it to stop. Black Hat tried to lash out at Demencia. He was stopped by Flug grabbing him from behind by the arms.

Black Hat thrashed in yelled in Flugs grip. There was no sign of emotion or hesitation going on with either of his minions. Just emotionless, methodical moves. 

Demencia was right in front of him now. He realised he was screaming now. Not in anger, but in pure agony.

Black Hat continued to scream until he fainted.

 

He woke in deep blue surroundings. It took him a moment to realise he was not in the depths of the ocean, even though somehow he swear he could taste sea water. It was only a room with dark blue curtains, and obsidian black floor tiles.

Something about it was familiar yet was not. Like the remnants of a dream just before one wakes up.

Or a nightmare.

He supposed his priorities were a bit out of order, noticing his coat was missing first rather then checking himself for wounds. And of course his hat was still ever present. So that was a good thing.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position then, and heard a rattling noise as he moved. 

Chains. Short lengths connected to shackles on his wrists, ankles, and neck. He almost saw red at the realisation. Some fool dared to chain him like some sort of animal? 

He pulled at the chains. They didn’t budge. That didn’t worry him. Not just yet. There was always shape shifting.

Black Hat focused, imagining becoming nothing but sinuous shadow.

Nothing happened.

He couldn’t break free. It took a long moment for him to admit it. But no matter what he did he could not break his bonds or use any of his abilities. 

This had the stink of another eldritch thing all over it. Something he had not encountered for such a long time now. Still, he was kicking himself for not realising that this had an eldritch hand (tentacle, claw, whatever.) in it.

He was scared.

It was an foreign feeling to him. Just an emotion he had not experienced ever in his whole time of existence. And damn if it didn’t excite him just a little.

“This must be quite a shock to you.” a smooth voice said from somewhere beyond Black Hat’s vision.

Black Hat jerked his head up, searching the dark. A slow pattern of the tapping of shoes on hard floor came his way. And then stepping into what dim light there was Black Hat’s captor stepped into view.

His captor was clearly something as strange and possibly old as he was. He could sense it . The being certainly knew what he was dealing with given the strength of whatever magic was powering Black Hat’s bonds.

And Standing on either side of this new comer were Flug and Demencia. 

There was no emotion in their eyes at all. Just a glassy look to them as they stood ramrod straight next to his captor. They weren’t even looking at him, only staring into space. It really wasn’t hard to guess whatever was going on with them, they were not the ones in control here.

“Who… the fuck are you?” Black Hat hissed.

“A good first question. Nemo Krakkarius at your service. At rather, you’re at my service aren't you?”

Black Hat bristled. Not even one minute and he was imagining all the ways he would kill this being when he could.

“Am I then?” Black Hat growled.

Nemo chuckled.

“Well, your minions certainly are doing so. They did so well, taking you down.” Nemo said.

Nemo reached one hand under Flugs bag to grip his chin, the other petting the top of Demencia’s head. 

“Such good little minions. I do believe I’ll keep them.”

“What did you do to them?” Black Hat asked, bristling even more.

“I only corrupted them to their very cores. Oh, and a bit of mind control. Can’t have them turning their new abilities on me , can I?”

“Release them right now or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?”

Nemo stepped up to Black Hat then, a cane materializing in his hand. Before Black Hat could react Nemo’s cane tip was shoved up to Black Hat’s throat. It threatened to be push down more. Black Hat wanted to snarl but held back from it.

“If you haven’t noticed you’re no longer the one in control here. I am. And there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.” Nemo said.

Black Hat hissed. Even so he couldn’t deny what Nemo was saying. He was stuck. Helpless.

Black Hat was horrified to find he was turned on by this. He could feel his mass of tentacles down below begin to squirm and harden. Black Hat paled a bit when he felt it. Nemo must had seen the look in Black Hat’s eyes because he looked down then.

“Hmm… interesting.”

He moved the cane until tip of his cane was pressing down on Black Hat’s arousal. Black Hat grunted, trying to stop his body from quivering and failing miserably. 

“Very interesting.” Nemo said.

“Stop it.” Black Hat growled.

“I don’t think you want me to stop.” Nemo said with an insufferable chuckle.

“What do you want from me?” Black Hat asked.

“Control. Or rather control over you.”

Black Hat shuddered again. This was not helping to get his arousal down. As horrible as it was.

“Why?” Black Hat asked.

“Oh, i’ve got a few reasons. I wonder if you actually know why and you’re just not admitting yourself the reason.” Nemo said before leaning into Black Hat’s face. “Is it that embarrassing to be an egg layer?”

Black Hat paled.

“What? How did you-” Black Hat started to say.

“How did I know? You must not run into a lot of others of our kind. At least not during the season. Or you would know you stink of egg. You stink of creation.” Nemo paused a moment. “Kind of funny for someone who trades in devices that help destroy. But now you know why you’re here. And I think on some level you are enjoying it.”

“No!” Black Hat snapped.

There was a hysterical edge to his voice then. Nemo ignored it and pressed his cane down on Black Hat’s arousal once more.

Black Hat moaned.

It might as well had been the sound of a gunshot in Black Hat’s mind. So loud and sudden. His eyes widened in horror and embarrassment.

Nemo backed away then, finally removing his cane. 

“As I thought. You egg layers are always so easy to manipulate.” Nemo said.

Black Hat wanted to do a lot of things then. Wanted to scream, wanted to kill this smug bastard. Wanted to let him-

“Bastard.” Black Hat snarled, breaking himself out of that particular last thought.

“Oh, I can be so much more of a bastard then I’m being now for example…” 

He stood between Flug and Demencia again, hands on their shoulders.

“Why don’t you two show your ex boss just how much control I actually have and have a little fun?”


	3. On The Edge

“What?” was all Black Hat could say at first.

Having fun had many meanings after all. Black Hat himself could think of hundreds of meanings off the top of his head. Many of them a less than pleasant possibility. Considering the set up though, he had a few ideas of how this could go.

Nemo removed his hands from Demencias and Flugs shoulders. At first they didn’t move. Black Hat wondered if some part of them was fighting the control over them. If they were at all aware of what was happening in their minds.

Then without further hesitation Flug and Demencia stepped over to Black Hat. And when both kneeled down to his level and started to remove his clothing, Black Hat went numb realising exactly where this was going.

“Stop this! Right now!” Black Hat shouted on some small hope that an order would snap at least one of them out of it.

It didn’t help. Flug pulled at Black Hat’s pants. Black Hat couldn’t stop him. He couldn’t stop Demencia from taking off the final layer of his suit. Everyone was removed except his hat. Clearly even Nemo knew that was be an useless gesture.

Still, Black Hat was naked. More of himself revealed then he cared for. Including his set up below.

Black Hat wondered if either Demencia or Flug would be shocked by the mass of tentacles that were part of his groin. Or was it something that wouldn’t shock them. If they ever thought about it before.

The small, almost impossible to see slit just over the tentacles was probably something most people wouldn’t had considered though. Black Hat really hated the presence of the egg slit now. He especially hated how Nemo eyed it from where he was standing.

“I should ask, though I’m pretty sure I know the answer to this question. Have you had any successful layings before?” Nemo asked.

Black Hat snarled. 

“None of your business.” Black Hat hissed at Nemo.

Nemo just laughed at that. Black Hat would had swore at him if not for Demencia’s sudden touch to his tentacles. It was gentle, petting gesture. But the surprise of it made Black Hat’s breath catch in his throat.

Demencia kept up the petting gesture. Black Hat couldn’t help but be disturbed that there was no emotion to it. If Demencia was in her right mind she probably be giggling right now, and possibly attempting to name each tentacle. This was just mindless silence and gesture.

Flug was leaning into Black Hat’s side, his fingers carefully fingering the egg slit.

Black Hat could not control the sounds that came from him then. And despite his knowledge he would not be able to break free he struggled with the chains then. The chains held, and Black Hat was only reminded how helpless he was as Demencia pushed him up against the wall.

He should not have been turned on as he was now. But he was and he couldn’t control it.

 

His tentacles flexed and writhed at each touch. A couple of smaller tentacles wrapped around Demencia’s fingers as she continued to pet. 

Flug’s fingers were still gently exploring the egg slit. And it was maddening how his fingers were just brushing against the more pleasurable spots. Eventually Black Hat couldn’t control it. He moved his hips into the duel touches, making it easier for the wandering touches to get the more sensitive places.

There was no holding back. No facade of any control whatsoever. He should had hated that. Should had fought against the sensations harder. This wasn’t even out right sex yet he couldn’t stop himself.

Nemo was clearly enjoying the show, given the look in his eye. He stepped up to Black Hat, finding a spot somewhere between Demencia and Flug to lean in close to Black Hat’s face.

“I knew you would enjoy this. It’s what you egg laying types are good for after all.” he said, pressing a hand to the side of Black Hat’s face.

Black Hat reacted in very Black Hat fashion. In a quick movement, despite all that was happening Black Hat buried his sharp teeth into one of Nemo’s face tentacles.

Nemo’s reaction was a high screech as he tried to pull away. Black Hat refused to let go, hell bent on drawing as much green ichor blood as he could. Eventually Black Hat’s teeth cut through the face tentacle.

Nemo stumbled back. He was clearly in shock as he stood there a long moment before putting a hand up to the wounded face tentacle. 

Black Hat couldn’t help it, he cackled.

“That’s a good look for you.” he said.

The sharp look of anger in Nemo’s eye was even more amusing to Black Hat. It became less amusing when Nemo’s gaze fell on Demencia and Flug.

“Stop what you’re doing, the both of you. And come to me.” Nemo said in a sharp tone.

They did. And while Black Hat’s body seemed to protest at the sudden stopping, Black Hat’s mind was more worried about what was happening now.

“What are you doing?” Black Hat asked.

Nemo didn’t answer. Instead he summoned up tentacles they glew with a murky ocean hue. The tentacles gripped Demencia’s arms. Worryingly Flug was left free. 

“You can both come back now. Though I will be taking my gift of powers back” Nemo said, leaning in close to the two before taking in a deep breath. 

With that breath, indigo energy flowed out from Flug and Demencia and into Nemo’s face tentacles.

The glazed over look in their eyes were slowly beginning to fade. Coming back to their own minds. Black Hat spotted tears starting to form in the corners of Demencia’s eyes. He realised with horror that she had known what was happening, trapped in her own mind the whole time. The both of them had been.

Flug was the first to get enough of himself back to speak.

“Black Hat… sir.. I’m so..so sorry I didn’t-” Flug started to say, clearly in the middle of an apology.

Nemo grabbed Flug by the throat, cutting off his words.

“Stop it!” Demencia cried, back to herself now as well. “Haven’t you done enough damage?”

“Young lady, i’d afraid I’ll never do enough damage.” Nemo snarled, picking up Flug now and still gripping his throat.

“Put him down!” Black Hat shouted, pulling at his chains frantically now.

“No.” Nemo hissed. “You need to learn your place.”

Flug was struggling for air, Nemo’s grip still ever tight. There was a cruel gleam to Nemo’s eye as he spoke again.

"And to do that, it looks like I’ll have to break one of your toys.”


	4. Break Free

Flug was used to being threatened. Living with Black Hat he had been on the receiving end of many of them before. This was different. Nemo had no care for Flugs well being in any way. He could very easily end his life and not give a damn.

The fleeting look of fear on Black Hat’s face made it clear Black Hat was thinking of that as well.

“Don’t kill him!” Black Hat cried.

Nemo glanced in Black Hat’s direction a moment. 

“Should have thought of that before you did something so stupid.”

Nemo looked back to Flug then. The scientists grip at Nemo’s hands was weakening. 

“I’m not going to kill him. That be far too kind. No, rather I’m going to make him wish he was dead.” Nemo said.

He dropped Flug then, letting him hit the floor. Flug gasped and twitched a moment before attempting to get up. He wasn’t quick enough to avoid Nemo’s foot coming at him from the side to give him a swift kick in the ribs.

Flug screamed. His ribs were in immense pain and for a moment he was worried some of them may be broken. 

Nemo went in for another kick, ignoring the screams to stop coming from his two other prisoners. It was enough warning for Flug to roll away from Nemo’s foot. An agonizing action but he was still able to do it, just missing being kicked again.

“Big… big talk from someone who’s big trick is… mind control.” Flug said starting to his feet. “Like I couldn’t make something like that and have it work better. Certainly better than face tentacles anyways.” Flug said.

Nemo stood there, blinking in an perplexed way.

“Flug… why are you trying to piss off tentacle face?” Demencia said.

“Because this whole thing is shit. That’s right, shit!” Flug snapped, standing now. “I mean, look at him. He’s literally some love craftian knock off.”

Now everyone was staring at Flug like he had gone just a bit insane. 

“Honestly, besides mind control and corruption… what do you got? Because I can name dozens of more things that Black Hat can do then that. So what else you got?”

There was a long moment of silence. Then Nemo spoke in a soft tone.

“I am going to break you, physically and mentally. And your cohorts get to watch.” Nemo said.

His fingers curled into long, sickle like talons. And with a snarl he lunged at Flug. Flug swore and jumped back to avoid the first swipe.

“Talons? Really? Please, Black Hat can do that too.” Flug said before moving aside just in time to avoid another swipe.

“Hold still damn you!” Nemo snarled.

Flug, quite use to moving quickly to avoid attacks was pretty much leading Nemo around the room as he avoided Nemo’s swipes. 

“What’s wrong? Can’t hit something that isn’t mind controlled or chained up?” Flug asked.

Nemo swiped again. His talons managed to just catch and shred a bit of Flug’s lab coat. That worried Flug just a bit.

“You can’t avoid me forever!” Nemo snapped.

Flug waited for just the right moment to reply, when Nemo was already putting his body strength into the swipe.

“Don’t have to.”

This time Flug ducked. In time to avoid Nemo’s swipe and let the talons swipe through the chains on the wall attached to Black Hat’s arm and neck shackles. The shackles on his legs remained, but by the shocked look in Nemo’s eye it looked like this would be enough.

Flug was already running over to the tentacles holding Demencia. So he didn’t get to see the utter dark glee on Black Hat’s face then. 

“Well then… seems things are more in my favor.” Black Hat said.  
Black Hat didn’t even bother to break the rest of the shackles off. He shape shifted into a boneless form to flow out of all the shackles and reformed with a number of shadowy tentacles and all his clothes back on again.

“Let’s see how well you do with those odds.”

That was when the shadow tentacles grabbed a hold of Nemo and through him through the nearest wall.

Flug wasn’t pulling at the tentacles long before they suddenly slackened their hold. Given the sound of fighting in the near distance Flug imagined it was because Nemo currently needed all his power to fight Black Hat.

He didn’t see this fight lasting long.

“Are you okay?” Flug asked.

Demencia wiped at her eyes, tears still in the corners of her eyes.

“I’m… not really. I mean, after-”

“Me too.” Flug said softly. “It’s… something we’re all going to have to work through, isn’t it?”

Demencia nodded. 

“How did you know that would work?” Demencia asked after a moment. “The tricking Nemo into breaking the chains thing I mean.”

“I… didn’t. But Black Hat doesn’t alway entirely think when he gets angry enough. So I hoped…”

Demencia hugged Flug then.

“Ow! Demencia my ribs…” Flug yelped.

“Sorry.” Demencia said, letting go. “Just… you’re a genius.”

Flug laughed softly.

“That I know.”

 

The fight spilled into the halls of Nemo’s home. Out into a hallway with windows Black Hat could smell the sea air. He wondered idly for a moment just far from home they were right now.  
Nemo digging his talons into Black Hat’s shoulders broke him out of that thought. Black Hat reacted by digging his fangs into Nemo’s neck and pulling a huge chunk of flesh out.

Nemo screeched again, green ichor blood gushing. He pulled back from Black Hat, hissing.

“You realise even if you kill me, you still smell of life. Others like us, they’ll find you. And this scenario will play out all over again. Except maybe one of your little pets won’t survive the next time.” Nemo said.

“And you think you would be any better?” Black Hat asked.

“I can promise you their lives, if they mean all that much to you. Which they clearly must.” Nemo said.

“You’re honestly expecting me to stand down and let you keep us prisoner just because there is something bigger and badder out there then you are?” Black Hat asked, narrowing his eye.

“Why not? You clearly enjoyed it you know.” Nemo said. “Being helpless. Owned. You loved it. Just admit it to yourse-”

Black Hat grabbed ahold of Nemo’s remaining face tentacles then, grip strong.

“I think that I’ve had enough of you.” Black Hat snarled.

A high pitched screech sounded throughout the whole mansion then. The sound made both Flug and Demencia feel sick to their stomachs a moment. Even so, they quickened their steps.

They came across Black Hat and the mangled remains of Nemo moments later. The green bloodstains on Black Hat’s teeth suggested just how Nemo’s body had become so mangled.

“Black Hat! I was worried for a moment that-” Flug started to say.

“It’s time to go home.” Black Hat said.

He turned on his heel to head back in the direction Flug and Demencia had came. Black Hat didn’t even look at them. Like if he did some mental wall would break and all the dark bile in his mind right now would come flowing out.

“Black Hat! What-” Demencia said.

“Make sure to pick up that face tentacle I ripped off Nemo’s face earlier.” Black Hat said, still not facing them, just walking on. “I may have some plans for it.”


	5. Denial

Oh he made a show of putting Nemo’s ripped off face tentacle on display in a storage closet. Not the grandest of places. Which was probably the point. To leave the only scrap of his tormentor (and it truly was the last considering the first thing Black Hat did before they left Nemo’s home was torch the building and Nemo’s remains to the ground.) in the dark and where one would only venture if they were in need of some sort of floor cleaner.

There was almost manic energy to Black Hat’s movements the entire time, his expression almost smug looking. At least to those who didn’t know Black Hat well. Flug and Demencia knew when Black Hat was bothered.

This of course was beyond bothered. The horrible incident was clearly on all their minds.

Flug and Demencia would attempt to try to say something. An apology, an question, anything. Just something that would break that manic energy that Black Hat was giving off for even a moment.

Black Hat wouldn’t let them. He babbled on and on about the last thing either expected. Work.

“And of course we better make sure those quotas are met despite our… distraction.” Black Hat said.

“Distraction? That was more than a distraction!” Demencia cried.

“Be that as it may, we-”

5.0.5 whined, sensing the stress in the room. 

In the blue bears defense, his way with dealing with stress involved a hug or a gentle shoulder touch. And Black Hat was clearly stressed, despite his refusal to admit that.

Despite the foolishness of it, 5.0.5 reached out for Black Hat’s shoulder.

Black Hat’s reaction was instantaneous. He turned to 5.0.5 and snarled in a number of growls that was his normally used voice and many others. Tentacles grew out from his back and nearly swiped for 5.0.5’s head.

5.0.5 whimpered and curled into a ball. 

Black Hat snarled one more time before turning away and allowed himself a moment to relax somewhat. 

Immediately after that Black Hat swept into his room and shut the door. An unspoken sign that he certainly didn’t want to talk right now and woe be unto anyone who tried to disturb him.

Demencia looked to Flug.

“He’s not okay.” she said.

“I know.” Flug said with equal worry in his voice.

 

Night time came. Flug hadn’t expected to be able to sleep well after the events of the day. He was displeased to find he was right. As if his sleep schedule was not screwed up enough already.

Flug had taken to keeping an weapon nearby long before the horrors of the other day. Too many heroes had attempted to attack the manor before. Some even greatly thinking in error that Flug was an innocent prisoner in all this and that he needed to be saved.

A soft noise made him jump. He grabbed the laser gun and turned. For a moment his heart was hammering in his chest and Flug was sure that attack was coming.

That maybe it was Nemo.

Which, was ridiculous. Nemo was dead. He saw the body. And Black Hat seemed certain it was over. Wouldn’t he know?

He heard the sound again and his grip on the gun tightened.

The threat turned out not a threat at all.

Standing in the doorway were Demencia and 5.0.5. Flug immediately lowered his weapon when he realised friend and not foe were standing there.

“Sorry… I thought… never mind what I thought. Why are you two up at this hour?” Flug asked.

Demencia sniffled rubbing at her eyes with one arm quick, trying to hide tears.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Demencia said.

She had her grip on 5.0.5’s paw. 5.0.5’s grip on her hand was almost as strong out of concern.

“Yeah… me either. Not that i’m not use to missing sleep. Just… the nightmares are a new thing.” Flug said.

“I don’t want nightmares. The real thing was bad enough.” Demencia said.

“Yeah… I won’t lie to you. It’s not great.” Flug said, as gently as one could when delivering a cold truth.

Demencia nodded weakly. She took a seat next to Flug. 5.0.5 curled up on the floor near both Flug and Demencia’s feet.

“It wasn’t our fault. I know it wasn’t. But I still can’t help but feel so terrible about it all.” Demencia said, on the edge of crying again.

“I do too.” Flug said.

“Just… I always wanted to BE with Black Hat. Pretty sure that’s clear by now. And don’t you dare insult my intelligence and say you didn’t want that too.” Demencia said.

Flug hesitated a moment before sighing deeply.

“I… okay, yes. I did, i mean I do. Still. But not in the way it happened of course. And after that, I wouldn’t be shocked if Black Hat never wanted to be near either of us again.” Flug said.

This time Demencia did cry. Flug was crying just a bit himself.

“Lets just say Nemo did it. We weren’t in control. He was.” Flug said after a moment.

He took one of her hands into his. A comforting gesture. Demencia looked up at him, and after a moment nodded.

“I know. I do know. It’s still hard.”

She glanced in the direction of the long hall that lead to Black Hat’s room.

“What about Black Hat? I mean.. After what we- Nemo did. He must be feeling just as horrible as we are. Probably more since he was the one who got well… assaulted.” Demencia said.

“Maybe… maybe he’s healing in his own way?” Flug suggested.

The tone of voice suggested he didn’t quite believe his own words.

 

Black Hat was not one to sleep often. He didn’t need to. Sleep for an Eldritch was often non existent or many of thousands of years long. There often wasn’t an in between.

But after what happened he desperately needed to gain some mental energy back. And maybe escape into the void of sleep for just awhile. 

His subconscious had other plans.

He knew he was dreaming. Eldritch dreaming, as little as they did, was often lucid. Black Hat wasn’t even shocked by the setting of his dream.

Back in Nemo’s lair, sea air smell included.

His arms secured behind his back, not wearing any of his clothing. He didn’t bother to try anything to break his bonds. It would not help him here.

Despite his awareness of this all being a nightmare, he couldn’t help but address the subconscious version of Nemo as he approached him.

“This is just a nightmare. You’re not real.” Black Hat snarled gruffly.

“Does it matter?” Nemo asked. “Either way we both know whenever you sleep, this is where you’ll return to from now on. Back to me.”

“You put yourself on too high a pedestal if you honestly think you’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.” Black Hat said.

Nemo circled Black Hat a moment, some of his face tentacles twitching in thought. Black hat noted that the tentacle he ripped off in real life was not there in the dream either. A small victory.

“Mmmm, I suppose that’s true isn’t it? Tell me, do you think you’re old masters are looking for you still? Surely an egg layer is too valuable to give up the hunt on. Who knows, the next eldritch that shows up may be honest enough to return you to them.” Nemo said.

Black Hat clenched his hands into fists.

“This is a dream, this is a dream..” He hissed to himself under his breath.

“Do you ever wonder if any of the eggs you did lay ever hatched? That you might have some spawn running around you don’t even know of.” Nemo asked.

“I don’t care.” Black Hat said, glaring at Nemo.

“Something tells me that you’re not being truthful with me. I would think you should start caring though.”

Nemo kneeled down then, reaching for Black Hat’s egg slit. Black Hat snarled and tried to twist away. Nemo gripped one of Black Hat’s shoulders with the other hand, keeping him in place enough that he could start rubbing at the egg slit.

“This is all you are good for. The only reason you even exist.” Nemo said.

Black Hat bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. Still trying to remind himself this was only a nightmare. Neither thing was working.

“The fact you’re reacting to this proves it all the more. Why don’t you just admit it? That this is what you are. That you are supposed to be a stronger eldritch’s pampered egg layer”

Black Hat felt his tentacles beginning to quiver and move.

“Not real, not real-” Black Hat chanted to himself loudly, trying desperately to remind himself of this fact.

“That once an eldritch finds you and marks you as theirs that you’ll never get away.”

“Not real, not real-” Black Hat continued, a hitch in his voice.

At some point Nemo had lost his own clothes. Black Hat hadn’t noticed when, and he didn’t care about when or how. 

“That they could get you carrying with so many eggs you won’t be able to move.”

Nemo’s groin tentacles were longer, and more sinuous, like a series of whips. Black Hat cringed as he felt those tentacles begin to explore his egg slit.

“Stop!” Black Hat cried.

Nemo ignored Black Hat, more of his groin tentacles starting to fill into the egg slit. A full feeling that Black Hat was ashamed to realise felt wonderful.

“This is who are little egg layer. The sooner you accept that, the better.” Nemo said.

And with that, Nemo’s groin tentacles began to thrust into Black Hat, causing Black Hat to literally see stars. He barely noted that Nemo’s face tentacles were wrapped around his shoulder, a sucking noise accompanying them.

Black Hat cried out and… and..

Awake. 

Black Hat woke in a sweat, jolting up in his bed. The first thing he did was check his shoulder for any suction marks. It was a relief to see none.

What was not an relief that he found that his tentacles were squirming and at attention. The nature of the nightmare probably had set them off. 

A terrifying thought.

Black Hat allowed himself only a moment of horror before he grabbed the nearest object, a lamp on the bedside table, and threw it at the wall. It shattered in a satisfying way. Not that Black Hat took the time to bask in that.

He was already looking for something else to destroy. 

His rampage would last for hours.

Anything but fall into rest again.


End file.
